Aurum Tempust
by WolfGirlonFire
Summary: Percy had a strange dream wondering who the girl is, and what happened to the girl. Go on an action pact adventure with Percy and the gang again to see who this mysterious girl is and what is her purpose.(Rated K )
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, sorry for the weirdness with the fan fiction. My computer was not working so it took me like three times to get it to work, also I disclaim all the characters from Percy Jackson and also the characters from heroes of Olympus, Uncle Rick owns them except for some characters that I made up. Again sorry for the wait, so enjoy!**

**Chapter One**

The wind wisped past the girl's face as she ran. Where she was running she had no idea, and as far as she knew the dark abyss continued forever. Panting and sweating she turned around to confront what was chasing her, but it was to dark to see who or what it was.

"Who are you and what do you want from me!" she shouted out into the dark void.

She got her answer, but not the way she had expected. All around her the shadows replied, _I am the one of gold, the one of fears. Yet what I want from you is something you already want for yourself. Just help me, and in return I will give you what you want. _

The shadows stirred, and swirled around her.

"But I don't want to help you! All I want is my mom back with me and nobody can bring back the dead, so you can't help me. " The young girl sobbed.

The shadows replied, _No, you don't want your mother back. All you want is revenge. Revenge on who took her life, and took her away from you._ In a blink of an eye they darted at her heart. She screamed out in pain, and then collapsed.

"He-help." she said with the last of her strength in hope somebody heard her while her mind, body, soul, and will was taken away from her.

-v-

Percy woke up panting and sweating. The dream was unnerving for sure, but it was how real it felt that made him nervous. That girl's cry for help felt like it was directed at him. Because inside the dream it was very dark he couldn't make out any specific features about the young girl.

He resisted the urge to jump out of bed and run to Annabeth, because then he could talk about the dream and, hopefully, she would know what to do. Before he could make up his mind, the conch horn blew.

"Well," he sighed, "better not be late." He got out of bed and got ready, thinking about the mysterious girl in the dark void and what is the part she was going to play.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for reading my story. Again Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series or the Heroes of Olympus. Rickie does. Also please Review and sorry for the wait again so enjoy! **

**Chapter Two**

At the breakfast he did not see Annabeth, but besides that the day went on as it normally did. Well, as normal as you can get with half-bloods. The schedule was the same, even the side ones like at 12:35 Clarrise tries to dunk new comer's heads in toilets. At 12:37 toilets explode in her face and finally at 12:38 (till Chiron stops her) Clarrise chases Percy around screaming "I will kill you!" as he responds "In a million years!"

After Percy was done with his canoeing lessons he walks over to Jason and Piper who were laughing up a fit.

"Jason, Piper!" he called out to them.

"Hey, how are you Percy?" Piper asked stifling her laugh.

"Have you seen Annabeth around? I can't find her anywhere." said Percy.

"Yeah, actually I saw her walking around the strawberry field mumbling about something. Have you to been arguing lately?" asked Piper raising an eyebrow.

"No." he responded.

"Good, because if you are, just ask me for help, Okay?" Piper said ask he started walking away.

"Will do!" he shouted back while heading for the strawberry field.

When he got there Annabeth was walking around, as Piper described, mumbling to herself. She looked tired beyond compare. Percy wondered if he should bring up the topic about the dream he had last night about the girl in the dark abyss. Before he could make up his mind Annabeth saw him.

Percy walked up to Annabeth. "Hey, wise girl! Where have you been? I haven't seen you around camp, what's up?" She looked at him with glassy eyes, tears welled up in them. "Oh, Percy…" she said, no louder than a whisper.

Percy embraced her, wrapping his arms protectively around her. "Hey, hey. What's the matter?" he said quietly, while stroking her long gold hair with his left hand trying to comfort her.

"I saw… No, I dreamt that I was with this little girl. Her eyes were gold yet soft and comforting. She looked down at me startled, and then her eyes started to well up with tears." Annabeth looked Percy straight in the eye. "Then she said looking up at somebody, 'What have you done! You killed her!" when a male voice responded 'Yes, and that is what I meant to do, but I can't have any witnesses. So now I must kill you.' Then he girl ran away screaming at the male voice many thing that I couldn't make out. But one thin I did understand was one phrase 'I'm sorry… Mom' then I woke up." said Annabeth.

Percy's blood turned to ice. So it was the same girl. What happened? Who did this? And most of all, What did they have to do with it?

**End chapter two. Was it good? I don't know so review! And tell me what to fix and what to put in. Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, again! Please review on my fan-fiction because I need more info on it, like the pros and cons about it. Without further ado, let us begin!**

**Chapter Three**

When Percy and Annabeh got to the cabins, they must have looked like they've seen a ghost because right away Piper, Jason, and Nico came up to them with a worried expressions'.

"Hey are you guys okay?" asked Jason, raising an eyebrow.

"We'll tell you later, but right now I'll tell you this, something bad is probably going to happen." Percy responded.

"Greeeeaat! That's just what we needed!" Nico exclaimed.

"Well, we still have at least 4.5 percent that says we'll have no trouble at all." Annabeth mumbled.

"With our odds, and us just being half-bloods, this will end up being the end of the world." Percy mumbled back.

"Guys, stop being so negative, we need to positive about the situation. Speaking of which, what is the situation and why can't you tell us now?" Piper asked.

Percy hesitated, "It's because it's so complicated, and also we don't want to send out a false alarm, because right now we're not sure if it's true or false." Percy said.

"Okay then, I guess we'll have to wait. Just if you get any info before hand saying it's true or false, tell us right away, okay?" Piper asked.

"Okay." Percy responded, while Annabeth just nodded.

-v-

**WELCOME TO**

**NEW-YORK****CITY!**

The sign read. The girl looked up at the draw-dropping city. It was magnificent. If only she could go sight seeing…

_Focus_, the voice said, _if you want to get there by tomorrow, you must be quick about it!_

The girl nodded absently, for she knew what would happen if she didn't. Just do your part of the deal, she thought, then he'll do his. So she set off to find these people, these half-bloods.

**BUM, BUM, BUUUM! End of chapter three, pretty short, but it will have to do for now. Please review more… PLEASE? I need opinion, so please…**

**Also! I probably won't be uploading very quickly now… so yeah.**

**PEACE OUT!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again, I forgot to disclaim Percy Jackson and the Olympians and the Heroes of Olympus****so I'm going to do that right now. (Inhales deeply) I. DISCLAIM. PERCY. JACKSON. AND.****THE. HEROES. OF. OLYMPUS. FOR THE REST OF THIS FAN-FICTION! Thank you.**

**Chapter Four**

After the news, Percy went to his cabin and waited for the conch horn to blow, which signaled everybody to come to the dining pavilion to dine, which he didn't have to wait very long for it.

He walked towards the dining pavilion, feeling very grim about the situation. _The girl from my dream _has_to be the same girl from Annabeth's dream. _But that wasn't what was making Percy nervous. It was the fact of her losing her mother and his dream, about her being controlled. And who was doing it? No doubt it was that, _one of gold, and the one of fears, _whatever that means. Man, does he hate riddles.

He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't notice that Annabeth wasn't there at the dining pavilion until one of Annabeth's siblings started to walk toward him.

"Hey, Percy, do you know where Annabeth is?" asked Mirla Beaker (she was a new camper).

"What? Eh, no I don't know where she is. She told me she was going back to her cabin after we, umm, we finished talking. Why?"

"Because," she hesitated and looked around, seeing if anybody was ease- dropping, "Because, nobody can find her."

All the color drained from Percy's face. "Wh-what? What do you mean, she went straight back to her cabin. There must be a mistake, are-are you sure?"

Mirla shook her head, "Well sort of, yeah she came back to the cabin, but then she got this confused expression and then left. We thought she probably forgot something and went to see you, but then she didn't come back"

Percy started walking off, "I'll ask Chiron if he knows anything. Tell everyone I'll be there soon."

"Okay, thank you." She said walking away while keeping her head down.

Percy walked up to the Big House. He was right at the door ready to knock when he heard a conversation with very serious tones.

"-we can't wait any longer! We should tell the children about the opposing threat against the camp! If we don't do it quickly, the kids won't be able to prepare them-selves for the upcoming threat!" Chiron said sternly.

"The council of the Gods have already decided that we wait before we tell those brats about the threat. We can't have those little rug rats running around screaming their heads off. Besides, the threat isn't affecting us, so why bother worrying; it won't help us at all." Dionysus countered.

"Are you sure about that, because Annabeth was kidnapped from right under our noses this evening, and I don't think that is a friendly greeting."

Percy took in a sharp breath, while his blood turned to ice, what did they mean kidnapped? And what's the threat they are talking about? He needed more info. But before he could he heard shuffling inside.

"Well, we better not keep those brats waiting, should we?"

Percy didn't stay there any longer. He set off towards the dining pavilion with his lost of appetite.

That night he didn't get any sleep, because of the information he over heard. After dinner he told Nico, Jason, and Piper right away. When he finish they looked horrified, yet said nothing except, "We'll contact Frank, Hazel, and Reyna about this, don't worry." But all he could seem to do _was_ worry. Worry of what might happen. Worry about Annabeth's health. Worry of the consequences that might follow.

When the sun came up he got dressed, as a weary feeling came over him.

-v-

The young girl looked at the hill. Was the voice wrong? This couldn't be it.

No, she thought, that's just the magic repelling you. You need to stay focused. She looked behind her at the monster.

"You do understand the risk you are making and that you probably won't come back?" she asked the monster out of concern.

_Yes, and I would do it a million times for you, mistress master. _It responded in a raspy voice in her mind.

She nodded to the answer. Sacrifices need to be made to reach her goal. "Okay. Let's go before the sun is fully upon us."

-v-

A piercing scream rang through the silent day. Campers all around came out in there pajamas, weapons and armor. Everyone went towards where the scream came from, which happened to be the hill right outside of camp.

"He-help! Someone, help me!" screamed a girl out of terror. A monster, a Cyclops to be exact, was towering over her, reaching out his hand to grab her.

Jade, a daughter of Hecate, was the first one out on the hill racing to help the young girl. "I'm coming, come on guys help me out." Raising her hand she threw a little ball that exploded when it hit the monster.

Percy was next, uncapping riptide, he started slicing at the Cyclops (despite his love for his brother, who was a Cyclops).

"Go! Go over the hill and go into the camp, people will help you with your injuries there! Now, go!" Percy told the girl.

She nodded and ran up the hill, hesitating at first, but then went over and into the camp, while campers all around came to battle the full grown Cyclops while Will Solace tended to the little girls wounds.

Not long after, the monster exploded into dust. Nobody was injured, except for the little girl, who was now being questioned by campers.

"Give her space." Chiron told the campers. They all took a step back as Chiron took a step forward. "So, what is your name young one?"

-v-

Crud, the young girl thought, I didn't think of that.

"Well?" the centaur pressed on. She tried remembering her name but just couldn't.

_Alom Tempust,_ whispered a voice in her head. It wasn't _the_ voice, the one who convinced her to come here, but a voice, soft and calm and very familiar…

"Go on don't be afraid of my appearance, what's your name?" the centaur asked again.

Now or never, she thought. "It's Alom sir, Alom Tempust."

**And CUT! That is the introduction to Alom Tempust,(longest chapter EVER!) I guess it will have to do for now.**

**And that cliffhanger I left you on, WHAT FREAKING HAPPENED TO ANNABETH! I sorry I did that… but it was necessary for the story line.**

**REVIEW! And that will be all.**

**PEACE OUT! **


End file.
